1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for transmitting data between network devices. In particular, the invention relates to systems and methods for linking network devices at high speeds using double the data rate (DDR) and a delay locked loop to synchronize the output clock with the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computer performance has increased in recent years, the demands on computer networks has also increased; faster computer processors and higher memory capabilities need networks with high bandwidth capabilities to enable high speed transfer of significant amounts of data. The well-known Ethernet technology, which is based upon numerous IEEE Ethernet standards, is one example of computer networking technology which has been able to be modified and improved to remain a viable computing technology. A more complete discussion of prior art networking systems can be found, for example, in SWITCHED AND FAST ETHERNET, by Breyer and Riley (Ziff-Davis, 1996), and numerous IEEE publications relating to IEEE 802 standards. Based upon the Open Systems Interconnect (OSI) 7-layer reference model, network capabilities have grown through the development of repeaters, bridges, routers, and, more recently, “switches”, which operate with various types of communication media. Thickwire, thinwire, twisted pair, and optical fiber are examples of media which has been used for computer networks. Switches, as they relate to computer networking and to ethernet, are hardware-based devices which control the flow of data packets or cells based upon destination address information which is available in each packet. A properly designed and implemented switch should be capable of receiving a packet and switching the packet to an appropriate output port at what is referred to wirespeed or linespeed, which is the maximum speed capability of the particular network. Current basic Ethernet wirespeeds typically range from 10 Megabits per second (Mps) up to 10,000 Mps, or 10 Gigabits per second. As speed has increased, design constraints and design requirements have become more and more complex with respect to following appropriate design and protocol rules and providing a low cost, commercially viable solution.
Competition and other market pressures require the production of more capable network devices that cost less. Increased network and device speed is required by customers. In order to support high performance network solutions, new and improved systems and methods are needed for linking network devices, such as linking high performance switches with one another.
One system or method of improving linking performance includes increasing the speed of the external clock or of the board clock speed. Faster clock speed means faster data speeds. However, faster and more reliable clocks are more expensive and are therefore not preferred by manufacturers. Furthermore, devices are often constructed on printed circuit boards (PCB), which are manufactured to within certain tolerances. On-board clock speeds for PCBs are often limited by manufacturing tolerances, and mass produced PCB's may not be able to handle the same clock cycle rates as silicon chips. Increasing the quality of a PCB to handle faster clock speeds decreases manufacturing yield, and can also be very expensive. Therefore, new and improved systems and methods are needed for increasing linking speeds between network devices without increasing the speed external clocks or changing the design of the PCB. Such systems and methods should also take into account variations in chip material speeds due to process or operating conditions.